Ocean Catastrophe
by Gareth.e
Summary: What happens when Alpha force are attacked by pirates when out at sea. Will Alexs dad be able to surrive a life threating injury
1. Chapter 1

Ocean Catastrophe 

Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

"You idiot" Amber shouted at Hex as the big pot of boiled vegetables fell to the floor. Alex looked from sharpening his knife, a grin slowly spreading across his face, which was quickly wiped away as a big salty wave face crashed on his head.

"What the hell?"Shouted Alex as he jumped up and turned around. But he did this too quickly, slipped on the water, and ended up on his arse. As he looked up and saw Paulo and Li standing in front of him, holding buckets and laughing. They had been deep sea diving and had just come back up. Alpha Force was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, on Amber's uncle's boat, investigating a shipwreck from over 100 years ago.

"Good dive?"Asked Alex as he dried himself off with a towel

"Yea, we saw some exotic fish but still not what were looking for" said li. She was about to say more but a sharp cry made them look round to the other two members of their team. What they saw made Li, Alex and Paulo all burst out laughing. Amber had Hex pinned to the floor, his arm twisted painfully behind his back. Alex had almost forgotten-Hex had dropped the vegetables.

"Ow, look, for god's sake Amber it's not my fault. I just got an email on my palmtop and I had to go and check it" Moaned Hex on the floor, a piece of carrot poking him in the eye.

"You could have told me instead of just dropping it. And don't forget I brought you that stupid computer. This top was brand new and now I got bloody carrots down it. This is your fault. You are such an idiot" Retorted Amber as she tightened her hold on Hex's arm.

"I'm sorry, just please let me up" Begged Hex on the floor in a muffled way because a piece of roast potato was is in his mouth.

Amber seemed to see the light and let Hex up but gave him a stiff warning to never do it again. They both went over to the palmtop, where Li and Paulo joined them. Alex was about to go over but he remembered how Alpha force had first come to meet. They had been together on a boat as A-Watch. They had ended up stranded on a desert island but before that had happened; Hex and Amber had dropped a big pot of vegetables. Alex thought that this was funny and muttered to himself, here we go again.

"What's that" shouted Hex

"I was just remembering how you and Amber and dropped a big pot of vegetables when we were on A-Watch. Now what's on that email" Alex replied

"It's from Ambers Uncle. Alex, I don't know how to tell you this, but your dad has been shot. He was in a mission in the north east and got shot in the shoulder. He's in hospital. We have to port as soon as possible" Paulo said slowly.


	2. Pirate Attack

Ocean Catastrophe

Chapter 2: Pirate Attack

Alex felt his body go numb, before he hit the floor with a thud. The other members of Alpha force all rushed around him, giving him first aid and making him comfortable. It was a big shock to everyone, that Alex's dad had been shot. They were all worried about Alex and his father, but at the same time relieved that there family was all right. Li decided that they should move Alex into the cabin, where he could lie on the bed and be comfortable. So, Alpha force made a stretcher out of a spear piece of wood. They then worked as a team to carry Alex through the narrow passage way and lay him down gently on his bed. Once this was done, Alpha force went onto the deck to clean up and steer the boat towards the port.

"Imagine how Alex must feel" Muttered Li

"Yea, this is a big shock to all of us, but it's his farther on the brink of death" said Paulo

Hex didn't say anything because he was looking at his palmtop that had just beeped again.

"Holy shit. Alex's dad got shot four times. One in the stomach, one in the left shoulder, one in the right leg and one in the arm. He's in critical condition in a hospital. He will have to have surgery to remove shrapnel and stop the internal bleeding" Hex said angrily.

"No way. This is bad. That's going to be a difficult operation" said Li

"Urm, guys, there's a boat speeding towards. It isn't the coast guard, ambulance or anybody else who will want to help us. I've also looked through the binoculars and some of the men are armed. Now, I don't know about you, but a boat speeding with armed men on board can really only mean one thing" Amber said hastily

"Pirates?" asked Hex

"Defiantly. Balls, first we can't find that stone thing in the shipwreck that MI5 want, and then we hear about Alex's dad and now this. Bloody pirates!"Shouted Li

As Li said this, Hex and Paulo both worked something out. Paulo shouted out straight away

"Alex. Alex is unconscious in the cabin."

"Even worse, the stone. That's what the pirates are after. Rember Amber, your uncle said that if we find it, it would go straight to a museum because it was worth so much money" Hex stated

"Great. A member of our team is unconscious and there are pirates racing towards us to steal something we haven't got" Amber fumed

"Actually you only need to be worried about the pirates because I'm here" Alex said

Alex saw the joy spread over his friends faces as they realised he was OK. But there joy was short-lived because while they had been talking, they hadn't realised a smaller boat come out of the bigger one. The small boat had then come round the side of Alpha Force's big boat. The pirates had all cocked their guns. They scaled the side of the boat carefully and quietly so that the first Alpha new of them was when the leader smashed a metal bar over Alex's head and told his men to shoot if there was any sign of resistance.


End file.
